I Will Protect Her
by IDshin
Summary: The morning started like every other day. But when Tohru takes a visit to the Sohma Estate, all things go wrong. What did Tohru do that caused Kyo to go to jail? As much as Tohru always wanted to break the curse, she wished she did it another way. R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

-1**Helllooo!!!!! Okay you read the summary and now it's time to read the story! And now that you've started I WIL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T STOP! ….yess…well anyways, my inspiration of this story came from the song 'lies' by 'big bang', it's Korean, but I looked at the English translation, and thought it was beautiful, not to mention the video clip, not THAT was a huge impact in my thoughts, so I won't keep you guys waiting, here we go! R&R&E!!!!!!!!!!**

**I Will Protect Her**

**Chapter One**

Tohru stood in front of the Sohma estate looking at the big gates. The grip on her bag tightened. She took in a deep breath and counted to ten, vowing to herself that once she got up to the number ten she would build up the courage she had in her and enter the gates and walk into Akito's house.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

_((Flashback))_

_She prepared breakfast as usual. Giving each one of the boys their favourite foods. Leeks for Yuki, fish for Kyo, and for Shigure?…well practically anything. She mentally laughed thinking of how Shigure would eat anything and everything as long as it was food. She looked outside the window in front of her, seeing the orange haired boy training in the front yard. Though he was only punching the air, Tohru new they were strong and firm ones. _

'_Ooooohaaaaiyyooooo' Shigure voice rang through the house. Tohru jumped from where she stood and turned to look at Shigure, her startled look quickly transforming into her bright smile only she could pull off._

'_Good morning, Shigure-san,' she did a little bow before going back to work. Shigure looked from behind her looking at what she is cooking._

'_Soooo…what's for breakfast?' Shigure said taking his seat on the dinning table._

'_You'll see,' Tohru said._

'_Nawwww but I wanna no nowwww!' Shigure whined like a little kid._

'_Hey! Patience is a friggin virtue old man!' Kyo yelled as he entered the kitchen, wiping his hard working sweat off with the white towel around his neck._

'_Good Morning, Kyo-kun!' Tohru said happily, he gave a little grunt, though it was his normal daily greeting._

'_W-why? I'm only twenty-seven!' Shigure said, fake tears running down his face, he left the room in full speed leaving a trail of dust behind him. It was silent for a while until a far yell cried, 'OMG! WRINKLES!!!' followed by a, 'shut up!' and a crashing sound._

'_Yuki-kun seems to be awake,' Tohru said, a sweat drop on her forehead. Kyo didn't say anything, he sat in his usual spot and waited patiently as Tohru laid his breakfast in front of him. He looked at the fish lying on its plate fried and looking absolutely delicious. It was as if it was daring Kyo to eat him. Kyo licked his lips before grabbing the fish and stuffing it full in his mouth. Tohru watched in amazement. Kyo sighed in satisfaction before a sudden cough came out of his mouth. Tohru gasped, Kyo thudded his fist onto his chest repeatedly, trying to get whatever was stuck on his throat out._

'_EEK! He's choking!' Tohru ran behind him and tried patting his back, probably It would help. Kyo waved her off and she backed off, he stopped thudding his chest. His hand reach into his mouth, Tohru looked fascinated but worried at the same time, within seconds Kyo's hand came out of his mouth, this time with a long fish bone between his thumb and index finger. He gave a little smile before throwing it aimlessly somewhere._

_Tohru was silent and the only thing came to mind was…clapping? Kyo looked at her oddly and she just looked at her own hands as if they had a life of their own, he shrugged and continued to eat._

'_That was disgusting, cat,' Yuki's voice cam from the kitchen doorway. Kyo looked up from his food and glared menacingly at his life long nemesis. The rat._

'_SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?!' Kyo's voice was louder than he had expected but didn't care any less. Yuki ignored him shaking his head and taking his seat._

'_Good morning, Honda-san,' Yuki said. Tohru looked up at her clapping hands and greeted in return. _

'_Tohru,' Kyo said, Tohru looked at him and noticed him still looking at her still clapping hands._

'_Oh, heh heh,' Tohru hands slowly came to a stop, Kyo nodded and went back to eating._

'_Kyo.' Kyo sighed feeling a tang of frustration, he did not like being interrupted while he ate. He looked up and saw Shigure, which kinda freaked him out, he had a serious looked on his face yet there was a huge lump on his head, and he had know idea if he could take him seriously or not._

'_What?'_

'_I need to talk to you in my office, it's important,' Shigure gave him the look that explained 'we-need-to-talk-about-THAT'. Kyo growled before standing up and going into Shigure office, Shigure following him._

'_I wonder what that was about,' Tohru said._

'_Don't worry Honda-san, you need not worry about such stupid people,' Yuki said coldly. Tohru nodded but wasn't convinced._

'_Well, I'm going to start the cleaning, have a good breakfast Sohma-san,' Tohru said, bowing and leaving the room. Yuki nodded and continued with his breakfast._

_Tohru didn't like lying but she needed to find out, even if it meant to eavesdrop. Tohru quickly crawled to the front of Shigure's office door, her ear listening contently into the conversation from inside._

'_Akito called,' Shigure's voice said. Tohru gave an inward breath but didn't make any noise._

'_And?' Kyo's voice said._

'_He told me to remind you of how long you have left,' Tohru was confused, but remembered Kyo's fate as being the cat of the juunishi. Shigure continued, 'you have two months left, Kyo.'_

'_I know,' Kyo grunted._

'_What are you planning to do?' Shigure asked._

'_What do you think? Beat Yuki,' she heard Shigure sigh._

'_And if you fail in doing that?'_

'_I WILL beat Yuki,' Kyo said, more forceful._

'_I see, well to be honest, I wish you luck,' Shigure said. It was silent for awhile._

'_No thankyou, I won't need luck for this, I'll use the skill I have,' with that Tohru heard footsteps coming her way, she squeaked and hid in the nearest room, the closet. She heard Shigure's door slide open and then close again, Kyo's footseps was coming closer but soon stopped. Tohru listened more closely, but she couldn't hear his feet anymore, she let out the breath she had held when she had entered the closet. She waited for a while before she knew that it was safe to come out. Wrong._

_As soon as Tohru opened the door to come out she immediately bumped into a hard rock chest that belonged to none other then Kyo Sohma. His arms were crossed and his eyes looked into hers. She looked up at him and blushed._

'_Hi?' Tohru voiced squeaked._

'_Why were you eavesdropping?' Kyo asked._

'_I-I wasn't eavesdropping heh heh, what are you talking about? Why would I eavesdrop?' Tohru's voice was high and fast and she knew how terrible she was at lying._

'_Uh huh,' Kyo wasn't convinced, 'don't do it again,' was all he said before walking away. Tohru was surprised but relieved. She waited before Kyo was out of sight and then went into her room._

_She sat on her bed a blank look on her face, not really caring about the things around her, but about what she thinking in her mind of thoughts. "Two months! Only two months left until graduation and he's gone. NO. I need to help him….I HAVE TO HELP HIM!_

_((End of flashback))_

6

7

8

9

10

Tohru opened her eyes '_the only option that came to mind was to see Akito, I can't back out now. Not until Kyo is safe.' _ she thought to her self, her hand raised up to push open the gates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - ((Scene switch))

The door slammed open, Kyo walked in taking off his shoes and laying his school bag at some random spot, he took a seat on the coach and opened the T.V clicking the remotes buttons with out even looking at what the channel was actually showing. Kyo sat there for awhile waiting for something. But it never came.

'Tohru?' Kyo asked to no-one in particular, but a response didn't come.

'odd. I usually hear her running down the steps, possibly tripping then coming up to me and asking how my training went,' Kyo thought to himself. He looked around the house and only now had he noticed how empty it looked, his ears didn't hear any voices or shuffling around the house. Complete silence and emptiness. Kyo went into the kitchen and found a note left on the table. He picked it up and read it.

'_My dearly beloved flower, and the other two, I have gone to visit Hatori, no need to make dinner for me Tohru, I will be eating with Hatori, goodbye then. Don't let kyonkichi rape you!' _Kyo growled at the last bit crumpling up the paper and threw it on the floor.

'Perverted bastard,' Kyo walked outside, no one. He turned around again to go back inside but found a note on the door.

'_Miss Honda, pervert and cat, I have a student council meeting that will go up to late, so don't wait up for me in dinner. Yuki. P.S DON'T RAPE MISS HONDA CAT!' _

'What the hell?!' Kyo yelled he did the same thing to Shigure's not and stomped inside, mumbling a few curses. He walked upstairs and knocked on Tohru's room. Nothing. He opened the door and found an empty, tidy room, he looked around for any notes but he still couldn't find anything.

'Where is she?' Kyo said ruffling his hair up in frustration. He sighed and sat on her very big pink bed.

'Wow…comfy,' Kyo said patting the bed, then something caught his eyes. He looked up and saw an orange little book, he reach out and grabbed it. 'Tohru's…diary?' He saw the word 'secret' written all over, so it must've been her diary. Kyo opened the book, but quickly shut it as soon as he saw the words 'dear diary'.

'I shouldn't!' he said to himself, 'but…soo…tempting,' Kyo's hand was having a mind of it's own, it slowly opened the book once more, but closed it…again. 'okay, okay, okay, what if she walks in on me reading her diary what will happen then? She'd kill…no she wouldn't she just wouldn't trust me again, dammit! No, it was fate, that's it. Fate! It's like I was MEANT to read it, it just so happened to be right in front of me, one hundred percent fate!' Kyo who had been so lost in his head had no idea he was making weird hand movements and when he snapped back to reality he was standing up on leg on Tohru's bed and his right hand up and his thumb up. He mentally slapped him self and sat back down, eyeing the diary in his hand. He took a deep breath until finally, but slowly opened the page.

_Dear Diary._

_Today I met new friends! And guess what? They have a family secret too! When they get hugged by a girl they turn into an animal from the chinese zodiac. Their names are Shigure, he's the dog, but he is also the oldest. Yuki is the rat, and all this time I only knew him as a school mate but I've gotten to know him more, he is really polite! And then there's Kyo, the cat! As soon as I heard he was the cat of the zodiac I was ecstatic! The cat of the zodiac has always been my favourite and then actually meeting one in real life I couldn't believe my eyes. He seems to be short-tempered rude but that won't stop me from becoming good friends with him! Just yesterday I saw a shooting star, I made a wish. That Kyo and I would become great friends one day! That Kyo will trust me and open up to me. I know it's going to be hard work but I won't give up until my wish comes true! _

Kyo stared at her writing, he had no idea what to think. When he had first met Tohru he had given her his full bad-boy attitude, but she still wanted to be his friends. Kyo smiled warmly, he was touched, no one had ever really wanted to be his friend that badly. He flicked through the rest of the pages. He was astonished to see how much Tohru wrote about his family and his cursed, but every time she wrote about them she had always wrote in such optimistic words it was as if meeting his family was the best thing that has ever happened to her. He had reached the last entrance of her diary that was just yesterday. Kyo read it intently, his eyes widening at the last few words Tohru had written.

'No,' Kyo whispered to him, he shut the diary closed and stood up, he bolted out of Tohru's room, bolted out of the house running as fast as he can. He didn't have a plane, he didn't know what he was going to do there, all he knew that Tohru was in danger and that she needed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -((scene switch))

'Come in,' a cold voice came from inside the room. Tohru slid open the paper door and knelt in front of the dark shadow in front of her, she knelt there silently waiting for him to talk, the wait was killing her but she didn't say anything.

'Tohru Honda,' Akito's said her name in a way that was definitely bad, 'why have you come so unexpectedly, tell me what you are here for, this better not be a waist of my time.'

'A-Akito-sama, I'm here to ask for a request,' Akito's eye brow rose up in curiosity, 'about Kyo's imprisonment.'

'Oh, I see now,' Akito's voice spat out like acid, 'you want Kyo to be free don't you?' Tohru nodded furiously, 'you think I would actually fill your request that easily?!' Tohru flinched as the pitch of his voice began to get higher, 'you think you can come here, ask me to let Kyo free and say yes as if it's the most simplest thing in the world?' Tohru didn't know what to do anymore, she broke down in tears.

'ONEGAI! Please let Kyo be free ONEGAI SHIMASU!' Tohru bowed lowly on the ground, 'ongegai, onegai, onegai, I- I'll do anything!' Tohru yelled. It was silent for while then she heard Akito's muffled laugh, she looked up from her bow and saw Akito covering his mouth has he started to laugh, soon becoming maniacal. Tohru looked at him confused but didn't say anything, instead she bowed lowered and began to beg once again. Akito's laugh suddenly stopped, he took a step toward her. He knelt beside her and grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger, he lifted her head up so he stared into her eyes.

'anything eh?' Akito's repeated her words. She nodded, 'if you do this one little thing for me I will let Kyo be free after graduation,' Tohru's eyes widened in excitement.

'Yes!' she said, Akito grinned evilly.

'Then don't keep me waiting, Tohru Honda,' Akito's face was leaning closer and closer to Tohru's. Tohru was confused, what was he doing?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ((Scene switch))

Kyo ran across the road, almost being ran over by a car that beeped, Kyo ignored the drivers curses and kept on running, 'almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there,' Kyo kept repeating to himself.

'Tohru you idiot! Why?' Kyo yelled, he knew why.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had eavesdropped through Shigure-san and Kyo-kun's conversation. I know I shouldn't have and that mum had always told me that eavesdropping was bad, but I had a big feeling that I had to! They were talking about Kyo-kun's imprisonment, Kyo-kun doesn't know I know yet but I know he will tell me when he wants to, but I will not push him to do so. Kyo-kun only has two more months, and it breaks my heart so dearly to think he'll be kept away from us, most importantly me. I know it may sound selfish, but I don't think I can handle Kyo-kun being gone from my life after I had gotten to know him and had become so close to him. I don't think I can ever live with out him. That is why I must see Akito. I don't know what I will do, what I will say, what I know is that I will do anything to get Kyo-kun's freedom! I care so much for Kyo-kun, maybe even more then the other Sohma's. Could it be that I love Kyo-kun? It's times like this I wish my mum was here._

'_could it be that I love Kyo-kun_' the words were still stuck in his head, he couldn't believe it, he knew he had fallen for Tohru but he had never thought she felt the same way. Kyo saw the Sohma estate come into sight. He ran faster ignoring the pain in his legs and thighs. He slammed through the front gates and headed towards Akito's house. As he ran in the hallways he head numerous gasps from passing maids, probably surprised to see the cat in Akito's part of the estate let alone the whole estate itself. He came to a halt in front of the paper doors that lead to Akito's room. A maid stood in front of him.

'I'm sorry, but Akito is busy at the moment, please leave at once, you are causing a great deal of disruption,' the maid said, giving him a low bow. He growled at her.

'No! he has Tohru in there I won't leave until I know she's safe, now if you excuse me…' The maid cut Kyo off.

'leave,' she said, this time her voice was more firm and demanding.

'Your not listening to me are you?' Kyo yelled at her.

'No I am not, now please if you do not leave I will have to call the police,' the maid said, ignoring what Kyo had to say. Kyo glared at her and pushed her out of the way and onto the floor and went inside the room slamming the paper doors behind him.

'Yumi!' the maid called, picking herself up from the ground, 'call the police!' a younger maid from the corner nodded and hurried off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ((scene switch))

'TOHRU!' Kyo yelled, he looked around the room until his eyes widened in the corner. He saw two figures, one was stooping over the second figure that lay unmoving. Kyo was wide eyed he slowly walked towards it. When he was close enough to see what was really happening he froze.

'Tohru?'

**OMG! …. I hope you like it so far! Please review to tell me what you think, and I think I have time to write the next chappy, so you don't have to wait much! **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**HI! Lately I have been REALLY lazy, I've been sleeping a lot and I've been slacking in homework T-T….how bad. But I always still have time to write, these are times when I'm not sleeping and when I am completely and utterly bored. So, let's get on with the chapter shall we??**

**I Will Protector Her**

**Chapter Two:**

'Tohru?'

At the sound of Kyo's voice she looked up, her eyes widened. Kyo looked at the scene before him, he had no idea how to react, he was still frozen at the spot just staring.

'What, what have you done?' his voice was barely above a whisper, he could hear Tohru panting and crying.

'I-I, didn't….he just…a-and then,' Tohru was trying to explain, but she knew she wasn't making any sense, so she just stopped talking overall, she couldn't stand looking at Kyo in the eye, now that he's seen what she's done, she broke down in tears, though worse then the tears Kyo had found her in.

'Tohru!,' Kyo yelled out her name, he was no longer frozen on the spot he ran to her kneeling beside her, he grabbed her hand, he wanted to hug her so bad, have her cry on his chest, but they both knew she couldn't.

'I'm sorry, Kyo, I'm so sorry! I thought I could make things better, but I just made a mistake a terrible mistake!' she cried, she looked him in the eye and expected to see hatred and spite, but none was found, instead there was something else, she's never seen it in his eyes before so she didn't know what it was.

'Calm down Tohru, just stay calm and breathe,' Kyo whispered into her ears, a few seconds past and her breathing became steady again, he looked at her and gave a her a soft smile. She didn't know how to react, she felt like melting into his arms. He quickly looked away blushing, she did the same. They both stared at the body lying in front of them. Unmoving, not breathing, no sign of it living. Kyo held Tohru's hand tighter. Akito's body was absolutely pale, blue. His eyes were still open, when she looked in them, it looked as if he was still glaring at her, even though there was no longer a life inside his body. Akito was scary, but Akito was much more scarier dead.

'Tell me,' Kyo said. Tohru looked away from Akito's corpse and Kyo's face. She felt a gentle hand on her cheek, Kyo's hand. She was shocked at first, but when his hand guided her head so that it was facing Kyo's again, she knew, she was safe as long as she was with him.

'Tohru, please tell me what happened, tell me how… what happened between you and Akito,' Kyo asked. His voice was so gentle, Tohru would rarely hear his voice like this, when most of the time he would be yelling at Yuki or Shigure or anyone for that matter. Tohru gave a slow nod, and held his hand tighter.

'Akito, he tried to…kiss me…'

_((Flashback))_

'_Then don't keep me waiting, Tohru Honda,' Akito's face was leaning closer and closer to Tohru's. Tohru was confused, what was he doing? _

'_A-Akito-sama?' Tohru's voice was shaky, he was getting closer and closer, until finally his lips clashed with hers, hard. Tohru eyes widened, she was frozen, completely frozen. 'Akito is kissing me!' Tohru thought, 'he-he stole my first kiss! No! It wasn't meant to happen like this! No, no, no, no'_

'_NO!' _

_--SLAP--_

_Tohru's eyes were shut tight, when she realized what she had done her eyes opened, wide. She had just slapped Akito. She stared at her hand, it was shaking like crazy and it wouldn't keep still, tears were prickling her eyes but she held it back, she was NOT going to cry. Not now. She looked up and saw Akito's head still frozen in the direction she had slapped him. His hand slowly rose up to touch his red cheek. His bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see his reaction._

'_You…' his voice was colder than ever. Tohru took a step back, 'You slapped me!!!' His voice was screeching loud._

'_I-I,' Tohru stuttered she didn't know what to say, what was she meant to say after what she's done? Right now, she had to embrace herself as to what was to come._

'_How dare you!' his head whipped towards her, she took another panicked step back, 'Now. You. Will. Get. What's. Coming,' between each word he took a stride towards her, each stride she took numerous steps back. Until her back hit the wall, Akito took one last stride until she was trapped. He slammed his hands on the wall, so that her head was caged in, she flinched. He smashed his lips to hers again, this time Tohru didn't need to think, this was self-defence. She pushed Akito away, she tried to run for the door, she was almost there! A hand gripped her wrist, Tohru gasped and looked behind her and saw Akito, his eyes were full of evil. EVIL!_

'_No,' Akito flung her away from the door, she landed on the floor with a big thud, she knew she had gotten winded by the impact on her back. She looked around her, she was near a bunch of flower pots, an inch closer, she could have landed on them, breaking her skull or any other vital body part. She tried her best to get up but was too slow, Akito flung himself on top of her. Tohru let out a scream but was soon muffled up by Akito's bony hands. As soon as he took his hands off her mouth he kissed her again, she felt his tongue intrude her mouth, her eyes widened. She tried hitting him, trying to beg him to stop but his mouth covered hers so she could only manage a muffled sound. She kept hitting him, but her hands were suddenly restricted by his hands, she couldn't move. _

_Her eyes searched around the room anything that would help him get off of her, the flower pots! His grip had loosened after she had given up the struggle. She slowly removed his hand off of hers, she reached for the closest pot. She struggled to get a hold of one, her hand searching for a pot, it was hard to see from where Akito was holding her down. Finally she got one! Getting a good grip on it, she picked it up, slowly, hauling it over Akito she smashed into his head._

_Akito let out a scream of pain, his mouth finally released hers. Still holding the pot in her hand, she pushed him off of her and tried to run for the door again, only this time a hand snatched her ankle so she fell to the floor again. Instinct hit her so she hit him over the head again with the flower pot, again and again she kept smashing his head, until she realized the grip on her ankle was gone, and a puddle of blood was now surrounding her. She dropped the flower pot in fright, looking around her, the blood was coming from Akito, the red liquid flowing down his head. She scrambled away from the non-moving body._

'_Is he?' Tohru thought to herself, the tears she had held back were now flowing down her cheeks like rivers, she slowly but scarcely crawled back towards Akito's body._

'_Akito-sama?' she whispered, no response. She repeated his name over and over again, hoping that there would a be a response, but none came, 'oh kami,' she said to herself, she broke down in tears, stooping over Akito's body. She heard yelling from outside the door but chose to ignore it. She had killed Akito. She had killed the God of the Zodiac._

_((End of flashback))_

Tohru finished telling her story that had happened not even an hour ago. She looked into Kyo's eye and noticed unshed tears. Before she knew it, he hugged her, he hugged her so tight she felt his warmth.

'I'm sorry Tohru, I'm so sorry! If only I had been here earlier,' Kyo said to her. Tohru's eyes widened.

'Kyo! Don't blame this on yourself! You weren't here when this happened, how can you blame yourself for something **I** did,' Tohru told him.

'That's the point, Tohru! I wasn't here! If I was here I could've have stopped him, all of this wouldn't have gone this far if I had only came earlier,' Kyo hugged her even tighter. Tohru cried even harder with his words. Then realization hit them.

'Kyo! You…didn't transform!' Tohru said, Kyo looked at her astonished, she was right, there was no pink smoke, no cat version him, just normal human Kyo.

'You…broke the curse Tohru! You broke the curse!' Kyo said happily.

'I wish I had done it in a different way though,' Tohru said depressingly.

'Tohru co-' Kyo was cut off by sirens. Both froze. Kyo got up and looked out the window. Cops.

'The police are here,' Kyo said to Tohru. Her eyes widened.

'What? H-how?'

'The maids probably called them after I barged in here,' Kyo quickly went over to Tohru, he grabbed her gently by the arm, she stood up along side him, he rushed her towards the door.

'Kyo, where are we going?' Tohru asked.

'Not we, you.' Kyo said to her, she looked at him confused.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I want you to run,' he told her, Tohru's eyes widened.

'What about you?! No! I'm not leaving you!,' Tohru said. Kyo shook his head.

'I'm staying here, you have to go Tohru before they catch you, please leave!' he yelled.

'But then their going to think you did it! Their going to think you killed Akito!' Tohru shouted back. Kyo gave her a stare that explained it all, Tohru gasped, 'no, NO!' Tohru shouted.

'It's the only way! If we both run they'll soon find out you did it! If they just find me it'll just be plain and simple that I killed him!' Tohru was shaking her head, Kyo held her shoulders tightly, 'Tohru, listen to me,' she was still shaking her head, 'Listen!' she looked up at him, crying more than ever now, 'it's the only way to clear your name!'

'Then don't let them clear my name! I'll confess that I did it! I can't let you take the blame! I WON'T LET YOU!' she yelled out, she was falling to the floor, but Kyo quickly picked her up, trying to hold her stable.

'Tohru! Just run!' Kyo said to her, he opened the paper door and was relieved to see no one out there… yet. He gently pushed Tohru out of the room.

'No!' she fought back.

'They'll be here any minute now, you have to run before they come here! Please Tohru I'm begging you to run,' Tears were in Kyo's eyes, he tried his best to hold it in, but he knew it was hopeless.

'Why?' Tohru asked looking him straight in the eye, 'why do you have to do this? WHY?!' she demanded. Kyo looked away.

'Kyo!' she yelled. He looked at her, right in the eyes, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

'Because I love you!' he shouted, Tohru was shocked, 'I love you Tohru, and if I see you go to jail for this it would kill me inside! I have to protect you! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! Lately… all I would always do is watch, not now, I have to… you have to understand…. I have to protect you, even if it means giving up my freedom' he yelled. Tohru couldn't stand it anymore, she was crying so bad now, she knew it was going to take days for her to stop. She lunged at him, hugging him tighter than ever. Kyo luckily kept himself steady and didn't fall to the floor, he responded by hugging her back, he kissed the top of her.

'Tohru, please, run,' he said, his voice was pleading, desperate. Tohru understood now. She looked up into his amber eyes, it would probably be the last time she would see him.

'Kyo, thank you, thank you so much. You have done so much for me. So much! I love you. And for you I will run,' Kyo untangled himself from Tohru's hands.

'Go now,' he told her, she nodded. She slowly turned away she waited for five seconds to pass.

'Tohru,' Tohru turned around once again to face Kyo, he took a step towards her and kissed her. Tohru was shocked at first but responded to the kiss, this kiss was what she wanted to be her first. Gentle and passionate. And with Kyo, the one she loved. They broke a part after the longest fives seconds of their life.

'Now go, run!' Kyo said to her. He took a step back, she nodded and turned around three seconds passed until she broke into a run, bolting out of the building, until she turned a corner and Kyo could no longer see her. Kyo's bangs were covering his eyes, covering the tears rolling down his cheeks. He took one deep breath before going back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He stood there in one spot for a few seconds before walking towards Akito's dead corpse. He kneeled down beside it, he had to at least look like he was the one who did it. He dipped his hands into Akito's puddle of blood, smearing it all over himself, his pants and shirts, his arms and face. He ruffled his hair up more. Then he spotted the flower pot Tohru had used, he picked it up and kept it in his hand. He kneeled there for a while, waiting until he could hear footsteps outside the door. He took a deep breath.

The door opened and it revealed the maid who had confronted before, as soon as she saw him and Akito's body she screamed, a high-pitched scream that people from miles away could hear. Kyo closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them again, he lifted his head, looking at all the cops as they all filed in, their guns pointing at him.

'Put your hands up!' they yelled. Kyo did.

'Drop your weapon! I said drop your weapon!' another cop shouted, Kyo let the flower pot drop to the floor, as it made it final crack and broke into little pieces, the remaining dirt pouring out of it. A cop came towards him and put his gun away, reaching for the cuffs.

'_Look like a criminal, act like one,' _Kyo thought inside his head, and he did as he instructed himself. As soon as the cop grabbed his arm to hook a cuff on him, Kyo snatched his hand twisting it behind his back, the cop yelled in pain. Numerous cops were yelling commands at him all at once, something about letting the man go, but no, he wasn't going to act so simple. A loud crack echoed through the room, the maid gasped and took a step back. Kyo broke the cops arm and threw him to the floor but did nothing else to him. He sensed someone coming from behind him, but did nothing, he was done acting. He let the person behind him tackle him to the floor, more cops piled onto him. Kyo didn't even give so much of a grunt of pain, he just let them tackle him, pile onto him, and then cuff him without a word.

They lead him out of the building, two cops were right behind him holding his cuffed arms the other bunch of cops just following behind. As soon as he walked out of the door he saw the colours of the sirens going around and around, the sky had become dark and then he saw all the people crowding around the building, cops trying to back them away. Kyo looked at all the people, most of them looking at him in fear, but he didn't care, these were just like the people when he was little, when they would just keep a far distance from him because he was the cat.

Then he saw Momiji, the blonde boys excited face dropped as soon as he noticed Kyo was the criminal, Haru beside him, even broke out of his poker face and looked shocked, He saw Hatori, a worried look written all over his face, even though he tried to keep it straight. Beside him Ayame, his normally joyful looking face looking absolutely gob smacked, Ritsu was there as well, he knew he was screaming apologies though he didn't hear over all the people's whispers and sirens.

Kureno was next to spot, his face didn't make any expression at all, then he spotted Hiro and Kisa holding hands, Kisa was crying into Hiro's chest and Hiro looked at Kyo, not in hate, but sympathy, it was definitely different from him. Rin was leaning against the wall shaking her head, she looked at Kyo and gave a little smile, probably happy he killed Akito. And then he spotted Kagura, as soon as she saw him in cuffs and covered in blood she broke out in tears, she looked at Kyo, in absolute pity, and he hated it.

When he almost reached the police car he was to ride in he noticed a car being parked, he looked at it and found it familiar, then he saw the people that came out of it. First Shigure, he looked excited at first, like Momiji, he probably got word that there was a real live arrest, but as soon as he saw the criminal was Kyo his face dropped, the smile disappeared, he saw the blood all over him and just like that he knew exactly what he had done. Yuki came out of the car and straight away caught Kyo's eyes, Yuki's eyes widened, but Kyo couldn't tell what emotion was stirring up inside him. And then the last person came out of the car a wave of shame washed over Kyo. Kazuma. Kazuma saw Kyo, but Kyo quickly looked away as soon as he saw the water in his master's eyes.

Everyone stared at him, all of them saying something, though the all of the zodiacs stood silent all of them with a different expression written on their faces. Kyo kept his tears inside him, he tried to keep a straight angry face, it was a face he always had on him right? Then why was it so hard to do it now?

He finally reached the police car, one of the cops opened the door for him, but before Kyo went into the car, he turned around and noticed the path from the building to the car wasn't a very long one, but when he was walking through it, it felt like a whole half an hour went past, probably identifying everyone of his family member's facial expression made him forget about time.

'Get in, kid,' the cop grunted. Kyo went inside the car, the cop making sure he doesn't hit head. As soon as he was in the car, he slammed the door shut. The police cars window were tinted so they could not see Kyo, which was a relief to him, because he was getting tired of being stared at.

He let out a big sigh, he leaned his head on the window, as the car engine started her look down, looking at the cuffs around his wrists, they made it extra tight for him, and Kyo had only now noticed there were scratches from the metal, and yet he still didn't feel the pain. He then looked at his bracelet, he no longer needed that, but he wasn't going to take it off, it was his only memory of being cursed, even though it was hell, having his wrist with out it…he felt naked. He looked out the window.

'Be safe, Tohru.'

**Well there's chapter two!!! I hope you guys liked it, because I seriously enjoyed writing it, it was so dramatic! So beautiful! Man I was so in the moment, I swear try listening to the song that inspired me to write this while reading the bit from when the cops arrived to the end of the chapter. It get's you in the moment! Just like me when I wrote it. So I remind you again the song is: 'Lies' by 'Big Bang'. I recommend for you to download it, if you don't understand the lyrics just search up the video clip! But anyways please review so I know what you think of it. Thanks for reading! IDShin signing out! ((lame))**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Yo! Okay hopefully you listened to my advice into listening to the song and reading the last chapter at the same time. But I honestly don't mind as long as you enjoyed I'm happy! My internet isn't working! And it's really frustrating me T-T. Anyway on with the story!!! R&R&E!!!**

**I Will Protect Her**

**Chapter Three:**

Tohru was out of breath but didn't stop running, she had never been much of a runner, but it was still in her. She kept on running, tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but that didn't stop her, she didn't even take one look back, just kept on running, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she was far away now, far away from the estate, from her school and from Shigure's house. Flashbacks ran through her mind.

'_Then don't keep me waiting, Tohru Honda,' Akito's face was leaning closer and closer to Tohru's. Tohru was confused, what was he doing? _

'_A-Akito-sama?' Tohru's voice was shaky, he was getting closer and closer, until finally his lips clashed with hers, hard. Tohru eyes widened, she was frozen, completely frozen. 'Akito is kissing me!' Tohru thought, 'he-he stole my first kiss! No! It wasn't meant to happen like this! No, no, no, no'_

'_NO!' _

_--SLAP--_

_((- -- - - - - - - - -- - - SWITCH))_

_Akito let out a scream of pain, his mouth finally released hers. Still holding the pot in her hand, she pushed him off of her and tried to run for the door again, only this time a hand snatched her ankle so she fell to the floor again. Instinct hit her so she hit him over the head again with the flower pot, again and again she kept smashing his head, until she realized the grip on her ankle was gone, and a puddle of blood was now surrounding her. She dropped the flower pot in fright, looking around her, the blood was coming from Akito, the red liquid flowing down his head. She scrambled away from the non-moving body._

_((- - - - - - - - - - - - - - SWITCH))_

'_Tohru! Just run!' Kyo said to her, he opened the paper door and was relieved to see no one out there… yet. He gently pushed Tohru out of the room._

'_No!' she fought back._

'_They'll be here any minute now, you have to run before they come here! Please Tohru I'm begging you to run,' Tears were in Kyo's eyes, he tried his best to hold it in, but he knew it was hopeless._

'_Why?' Tohru asked looking him straight in the eye, 'why do you have to do this? WHY?!' she demanded. Kyo looked away._

'_Kyo!' she yelled. He looked at her, right in the eyes, tears now rolling down his cheeks._

'_Because I love you!' he shouted, Tohru was shocked, 'I love you Tohru, and if I see you go to jail for this it would kill me inside! I have to protect you! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! _

_((- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -SWITCH))_

'_Tohru,' Tohru turned around once again to face Kyo, he took a step towards her and kissed her. Tohru was shocked at first but responded to the kiss, this kiss was what she wanted to be her first. Gentle and passionate. And with Kyo, the one she loved. _

Tohru shook her head, trying to concentrate in running, but no matter how many times she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, they wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop thinking about them.

_Again and again she kept smashing his head, until she realized the grip on her ankle was gone, and a puddle of blood was now surrounding her. She dropped the flower pot in fright, looking around her, the blood was coming from Akito, the red liquid flowing down his head. _

The memory replayed in her head, again and again and again. She had enough. She stopped running.

'YAMATE!!!!!!!!!' she screamed, her voice was full of so much pain, so much suffering, she just wanted it to all stop, she wished that she had never gone to the estate all together, she wished she could go back in time and replay the whole thing right, but she couldn't, what she had done had already taken effect on her, on Kyo especially on Akito. The people around her stopped walking and stared at her, the birds from different directions flew away.

'Onegai, make it go away, make it all go away!' she yelled at no one in particular, eyes were still staring at her, but she didn't care anymore. From the corner of her eye she saw a woman approach her.

'Daijoubu desuka?' the lady's eyes were full of concern. Tohru cried harder just looking at them. The lady said something but Tohru's didn't hear it, her vision became blurry, and before she knew it. Black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Tohru-chan?' a voice called her named.

'Tohru-chan? Are you okay? What happened?' a different voice said. Tohru's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry, but within seconds her vision came back to normal and she looked at her surroundings. She was in her room. Her eyes widened, was it all a dream? Then she realized the people in her room. Everyone was there, everyone of her friends, including Uo and Hana, everyone except for Kyo.

'Where? What?…huh?' she was way too confused, was it a dream or not, but when she looked closely at everyone of their facial expressions she knew it wasn't. They all looked relieved but depressed at the same time. Tears were about to fall out of her eyes again, but she held it back, they don't know she was there, they don't know she knows about Kyo, right now, she had to a keep an act.

'Tohru,' she looked at Shigure who had said her name, 'you fainted right in the middle of a park, a lady found you, luckily she was a Sohma and she called Hatori, we all found out and came,' he explained. Tohru nodded.

'Soka.'

'Tohru, there's something else you have to know,' she then looked at Yuki. His eyes said it all. She took a deep breath.

'W-w…,' she took in another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, 'what is it?' she asked.

'It's about Kyo,' Tohru held the urge to break down then and there, Yuki saw the water welling up in her eyes and he knew he couldn't go any further, so he just looked away and let someone else to continue. She looked around the room, when she looked at one of their eyes they all looked away from her, then she looked at Hana and Uo the only people that kept her eye contact.

'He's in jail Tohru,' Uo said, 'Apparently he killed some guy, they say they found him covered in blood, the cops found him right there with the body, with the murder weapon in his hand,' she explained. Tohru let the tears fall down now, but didn't cry as hard.

'He killed Akito, Tohru,' Haru said.

'H-how do you know all this,' she asked.

'It's all over the news Tohru, every channel! Word spreads around fast, that's how Uo and Hana found out, they came here at once when they found out, as for us, we were all there when they arrested him,' Shigure explained. Tohru tears were running down her cheeks like before now. She couldn't believe, the whole city knows about Kyo, and it was all her fault! Everyone was silent, Hana and Uo tried to comfort Tohru but they weren't helping as much. Tohru then stopped crying, though she tried because tears were still running down her cheeks, but besides that she stopped.

'He didn't do it!' Tohru suddenly said, everyone looked at her in shock, 'I don't believe he did it, Kyo would never kill anyone, even if it was Akito,' Tohru said confidently, she wasn't going to say it was her, no matter how much she wanted to, but she made a promise to Kyo.

'No offence Tohru, but,' Uo stopped for a while, thinking of the right words to use, 'they caught him red handed, he was right there on the spot, weapon, blood everything, plus he also broke a cops hand, the cop tried to cuff him but Kyo just broke it, which only made him more of a criminal then he already was,' Tohru was shocked at this bit.

'_He's trying to act like one! Why he trying to hard_?' Tohru thought to herself, it was hurting her heart, Kyo was going through so much just to prove that **he** was the one that killed Akito. Tohru went back to crying.

'O-oneisan, can I ask you something?' Kisa said shyly. Tohru nodded softly, 'why…that is….umm…how did…well when they found you….you were…umm,' Kisa stumbled in her words.

'What she's trying to say is,' Hiro cut in, knowing that Kisa didn't have it in her to ask, 'when we found you…your clothes and hands were covered in blood,' Tohru eyes widened, 'where did…the blood come from?' he asked. At this question everyone was staring at her, clearly they wanted to know too. Tohru quickly thought of an excuse.

'I…a cat was ran over by a car, I tried to save it but it was too late, its blood…splattered over me, I know it sounds gruesome but it's what happened, I tried to wipe it off but I only ended up getting the blood on my hands,' Tohru explained, she didn't look in anyone's eyes when saying this, because if she did, she knew she'd give herself away straight away, 'you know how I don't like blood, so that's probably why I fainted,' Tohru said.

'Soka. I'm glad oneisan,' Kisa gave her a bright smile. Tohru's first instinct was to smile back, but she didn't have the strength to do it. Kisa was surprised at this but didn't say anything, no one else seemed to notice.

'Mina-san, Tohru will need her rest, if you please,' Hatori said opening the door, everyone nodded and filed out, 'Arisa-san, Hanajima-san, that means you too.'

Uo and Hana looked at him.

'We'll stay here for a little while, until we get Tohru to go back to sleep,' Hana said. Hatori nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was silent for a while.

'Tohru-chan,' Hana said, 'how did you really get the blood all over you?' she asked her, Tohru's eyes widened, she should have known Hana would sense her lying.

'Don't think Hana sensed it by your signals, even I knew you were lying Tohru, it was so obvious, they said you fainted in the middle of a park, if a cat really gotten run over and you tried to save it, you would have passed out on the road just like that, but you didn't,' Uo explained to her. Tohru mentally hit herself, at least everyone else bought it. Tohru gave a sigh.

'You guys know me too well,' she said. Uo and Hana nodded.

'So… are you going to tell us the truth?' Uo asked, Tohru didn't say anything, she just kept looked down and didn't answer, 'Tohru-chan.' She still didn't answer.

'Why won't you tell us?' Uo said, her voice was getting more frustrated. Tohru shook her head, 'Tohru! Look at me,' Uo demanded. Tohru didn't move or speak, just looked down.

'What happened to you Tohru, something had obviously happened,' Uo urged on, 'tell us, please, it's the only way we can understand.'

'I-it's not so simple anymore,' Tohru's said shakily, tears were still running down her cheeks and only now had she know she was crying the whole time, 'I….I made a promise to someone, and I'm going to keep it.'

'_I will run for you'_

It was the words she had told Kyo before she left. She felt a hand hold hers, she looked up to see Hana, Tohru was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Tohru, your in so much pain, I can feel it, what's happened to you?' Hanna asked, he voice was gentle, her eyes were soft, trustworthy.

'Tohru, what's not so simple? Please! I need to know! I want to feel you pain! Share your pain so I can understand you!' Uo yelled, tears were rolling down her cheeks too, and it was breaking Tohru inside, 'the blood Tohru, who's blood was it?' she begged. Tohru looked into each of her friends eyes, she knew she could trust them, she couldn't keep everything to herself can she? The burden was so much, she knew she was going to break soon if she didn't have anyone to help her.

'It…it was Akito's blood!' Tohru shouted. She quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Hana and Uo's eyes widened. Tohru closed her eyes shut, more tears kept pouring down, they just couldn't stop. She opened her eyes again, she let her hand drop.

'Tohru…' Uo's voice was barely over a whisper, 'what…what do you mean?'

'I…'

_Again and again she kept smashing his head._

'I…' the scene replayed through her mind.

_The grip on her ankle was gone._

'I…' she couldn't finish her sentence.

_A puddle of blood was now surrounding her. _

'I…'

_Blood was coming from Akito, the red liquid flowing down his head. _

'I did it!' she yelled finally, Hana and Uo's eyes widened wider, they couldn't believe their ears, 'I killed Akito,' Tohru's voice was so shaky, it was so hard to speak with her crying. It felt as if there was something stuck in her throat.

'But…Kyo..' Uo said.

'He protected me,' Tohru said, she tried to swallow but she couldn't, it was so hard to speak, 'he told me to run,' she took a deep breath, 'he put that blood on himself to look like he did it,' she couldn't swallow, it was like those feeling when you just couldn't swallow because of an invisible something blocking her throat, 'he tried to act like a criminal, that's why he broke that cops hand,' she couldn't breathe, 'I killed Akito, Kyo found me,' she couldn't speak any longer, air just wasn't going through her body.

'Tohru…why would he…' Hana tried to finish her sentence but couldn't, she knew the reason.

'HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME!' Tohru screamed, it was her last words before she passed out on her bed.

'Tohru!'

'Tohru-chan!' Uo and Hana both yelled. They tried to shake her awake, but she was out cold, they looked at her.

'Even when she's unconscious she's still crying,' Hana said closing her eyes, praying inside for Tohru to be okay, to be safe.

'I- she's in so much pain,' Uo said, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry, Tohru.'

**SOOOO SAD!!!! Mann and the music I'm listening to is SO not helping, the sad story, the sad background music, I tried not to cry. LOL well I hope you like it1 please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Helooo again! My internet is back on track and tomorrow is my dad's birthday! LOL! Well anyway I hope you liked the past chapters! Thankyou for those who have reviewed! I appreciated it! Anyway I completely forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing, so here it is: **

**Disclaimer****: I'm a dreamer like the rest, I don't own fruits basket, but I as hell wished I did.**

**Oh, oh…before I forget I would like to congratulate essitjuh, she was my first reviewer and what she wrote was exactly what I had in mind…though I shouldn't spoil the future chapters so let us go on with the story! R&R&E!!!**

**I Will Protect Her**

**Chapter 3:**

'Get in!' the guard shoved Kyo into the cell without the slightest bit of sympathy, Kyo fell on the floor and grumbled a curse, 'stand up and come here,' the guard ordered, Kyo did as told, the guard took his hands and undid his cuffs. Kyo let out a sigh of relief, the pain of the metal had started to get to him after all the pushing and shoving the cops put him through. He saw the guard look behind him and instantly he started chuckling.

'What's so funny?' Kyo demanded.

'Good luck, rookie,' the guard said before walking away.

'Asshole,' Kyo muttered.

'I know what you mean, honey, that cop keeps on laughing every time he sees me, geez, no respect at all,' Kyo turned around to see the source of the voice. Kyo's eyes widened.

'What's wrong, baby, don't like what you see? Then you must be blind, I'm your cellmate, Go, weatha you like it or not, I'm all yours, baby,' Go added a low growl, Kyo wanted to puke, too bad Go was shitting in the place he needed to puke in. He couldn't miss the lisps in Go's S's, not to mention the way he spoke to Kyo, in a, should he think it? ….a _seductive _voice. His cellmate was definitely a gay.

Kyo had never had a problem with gays, but when it came to having to share the same cell with one, watching one shit, having one flash his …ahem… thing at him while shitting, not to mention have one use the 'voice' to him, was just WAY to creepy.

'Wooot! I'm about to explode!!' Go yelled, Kyo knew what was coming.

'No! No don't please stop!' Kyo begged.

'Sorry, honey, its gotta come out!' With that said Kyo started to panic, he backed up from the guy, hitting his back against the cold metal bars of the cell, he turned around. Taking in deep breaths from whatever oxygen outside the cell.

'ARRGGGHHHH!' Kyo shouted, at the same time Go's gas came out, loud and unstoppable, its sound and Kyo's voice echoed through the jail. Kyo was quiet for a moment, until he took a good whiff of the unbelievably disgusting stench of Go's lunch. Kyo banged on the bars again and again, he had never been so desperate to escape in his entire life. He heard numerous laughs from other cells. Yells were directed toward his cell.

'o0o0o0o0o0o0, you really worked that one, Go!'

'Yeah you know it, Baby!' Go yelled back.

Kyo sweat dropped, this was going to be very interesting, he knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Lunch time!' the guard yelled, all cell doors of each cell opened automatically at the same time. Kyo sighed, he was relieved to get out of that cell, the stench just wouldn't go away. Kyo followed the other prisoners to a cafeteria full of long tables, everyone filed in a line, all taking turns on picking their foods.

Kyo looked around the place, cameras were every where, there was a guard in every corner, each one with a shot gun and a stick in their hand or belt. Kyo waited until he finally got to the end of the line and grabbed his dinner. Kyo closed his eyes, embracing himself for the worst food to come, but when he opened his eyes again he was shocked to find a well made breakfast, rice, fish, steak and two rice balls. Kyo licked his lips and couldn't wait to feast on them. He looked around to find a place to sit. Every table he passed the people vacating it gave him a cold hard glare warning him not to sit near them.

'Hey Kyo! You can sit here,' Kyo looked at the direction of the voice and wasn't at all surprised to find it was Go. Though he was a bit thankful for at least letting him sit with them. Kyo walked towards him and sat next to him, though he kept a good distance away. Kyo looked around the table and he saw them all staring at him.

'What?' he grunted at them, he had a cold stare in his eyes and his mouth had a deep frown.

'Nothing,' they all said and went back to eating what they had. Kyo was glad, he knew they were staring at him for his hair and eye colour, but thankfully they didn't bug him about it. Kyo pick up his chopsticks and picked at a bit of the fish, he eyed it before putting into his mouth, he chewed it for a while before instantly spitting it out in disgust. Everyone stopped eating and all looked at him, some chuckled at him, grinned or just ignore him, but after that they all went back to eating except for the people on his table.

'They make it look delicious, but once you taste it, it's the worst,' one of them said, he had tattoos on every part of his body, he had a good muscular body, but even though he was nice and bulky, he was short and bold.

'Why would they do that?' Kyo asked.

'They like to mess with our heads is why,' the man said gruffly, Kyo nodded slowly he eyed his food, looking at it in disgust, he pushed the tray away and instead just sat there and stared into space. _Too bad I don't get to eat Tohru's good cooking anymore, they were always the best,_ Kyo thought, unconsciously he let out a big sigh, the people on his table stared at him again, they didn't say anything, just eyed him carefully, as waiting for something to happen. Kyo didn't notice all the eyes staring at him, he could only think of one thing, one person. _Tohru…I miss her already._ Kyo ruffled his hair up, he covered each eyes with his hands and let his elbows lean on the table. All of them just look at them. Go's eyes were full of sympathy. The rest either looked either confused or equally depressed.

'W-what did…what did you do?' Kyo looked up and a saw a scrawny man looking at him, Kyo closed his eyes.

'It's a long story,' he replied.

'We all have a story,' the man said, 'we may be criminal, but we always listen to how it all started.' Kyo just grunted, everyone on his table put their spoons down. It was silent for a while, until the man sitting next to the scrawny man started to speak, this one was tall, he had the scruffy look, with all the stubbles on his chin and ruffled up grey hair happening.

'My son was killed while trying to save my life,' Kyo's eyes shifted towards his.

'We were having a normal father-son day out, I only get to see him once a month because of court rules, you see my wife and I divorced and we fought over him for custody, eventually she won, well anyway, that day I thought I would bring my kid to the beach, we had a great time too. But when it started getting dark we decided to walk home so we could see the stars, but when we were passing an ally way a hand grasped my mouth so I couldn't yell or scream, the man dragged me further into the ally, my son tried to stop him, but the guy had a gun, he shot my son when he tried to come closer, as soon as the guy realized what he did, he let me go, dropped his gun and ran away, I stayed by my sons dead body all night. I was stupid enough to pick up the gun, so when the cops caught me they thought I had killed him,' When the man had explained this Kyo could see the unshed tears he was trying to hold back, the scrawny guy next to him patted his back, then he started to talk.

'They thought I killed my wife, I was coming home from work when I saw her on the floor, lying there in a puddle of her on blood, I didn't know what to do, but the blood was getting to me so I thought I should clean it up, but then the cops came and thought I did it all, and that I was trying to _hide_ the blood. No matter how many times I denied it they just wouldn't believe me, I don't know who killed her, but I do know that it wasn't me, you have no idea how much I miss her,' the man said.

'Oh, I have an idea,' Kyo mumbled to himself, he looked around the table, most of them looked away, they obviously didn't want to talk about what happened to them, but when Kyo looked at Go, the guy nodded.

'My partner at the time, he was a drug lord, and I had no idea. When my friend told me about his secret I was going to go over his house and kill him, literally, but when I got there, it looked as if some one had beaten me to it. He was on his bed, I though he was sleeping and I just kept on yelling him, when he wasn't waking up I hit him, but he still hadn't woken up, so when I took the blanket of him, there was blood everywhere, I was frozen and I didn't know what to do, when the cops stormed in, they saw me with a baseball bat in my hand and assumed it was me, bitches, they don't know anything these days,' Go explained, hatred was in his eyes, but so was sadness. It was silent.

'You mean, everyone in this table, none of you guys did anything?' Kyo asked, they all looked at him, 'all of you are in this shit hole because you were found in the scene of the crime,' the all nodded slowly, 'dammit! What kind of cops do we have here?!' Kyo yelled. All of them didn't say anything.

'So…how did you get in here?' the same tattooed man asked. Kyo sighed.

'Mines about the same as you guys, but some how totally different,' they all looked at him confused, 'I…I made sure that came to jail,' he heard Go gasp.

'Why, baby?' Go asked.

'To protect her,' Kyo muttered, but everyone heard him, whispers came from random people on the table, but they quickly silenced themselves when Go glared at them.

'Who's…"her",' he asked.

'Tohru, she…she went to visit Akito so she could save me, but when she went over there, Akito almost raped her but she was so lucky enough to find something to defend herself with, but she defended herself a little too much, she kept hitting him and hitting until he was dead, though she didn't even notice until she saw the blood. And that was when I came in, she told me what happened, then the cops arrived, I told her to run, she tried to make herself stay, but at the end she eventually ran, I went back inside the room and covered myself with his blood, and I held the murder weapon in my hand, I waited for the cops to come, when they did they arrested me, and yeah you know the rest,' Kyo said.

'Why?' the scrawny man asked, 'why would you do that?'

'Because I loved her, and I had to protect,' Kyo said, 'you see since I was little I was an outcast from my own family, my mother killed herself because of me, my father abandoned me, and my cousins looked at me like a disgusting thing, I was then adopted by a man who took good care of me, Kazuma Sohma. And then I met Tohru, she accepted me straight away without even judging me. No matter how many times I've yelled at her or been rude to her she always found a way to forgive me, she was always there when I needed her the most, and the only way I could repay her as by protecting her,' Kyo said, he held back the tears that were about to come out, but when he looked up he saw everyone looked at him as if they all understood.

'We've all lead a tough life, honey. But I have got to say, you win,' Go said. Kyo chuckled.

'Thanks.'

'My names Hayate by the way,' the man with all the tattoos said, 'this is ken,' he pointed at the scrawny guy, 'and this is Kawura,' he said pointing at the scruffy guy. One by one he introduced all of the guys on the table, one by one they said a little greeting to him.

'I'm Kyo, Kyo Sohma,' Kyo said. As soon as he said that everything was silent, he looked around and saw everyone's eyes widen.

'You….you're a Sohma?' they all said in unison.

'Yeah….why?' Kyo looked confused.

'I can't believe it! We told our stories to a Sohma!' Kawura yelled, slamming his fist on the table, Ken beside him flinched. Kyo could only guess that his family was bad news to this jail, Kyo looked around the table, all of their eyes were now glaring at him, Kyo sighed, he leaned on the table with is elbow, his hand supporting the side of his head.

'What did my family do now?' Kyo said casually, they looked surprised, 'look, I may be a Sohma, but there are heaps of Sohma's out there, three quarters of them I don't even know, besides the quarter that I do know hates me, and I hate them all the same,' Kyo explained. They all looked at one another and nodded.

'A Sohma owns this jail, he's the big boss around here, all guards go under his orders, they all see him as if he's God, I don't see what's so special about him, no one has actually seen him face to face and yet they still think he's the almighty, if you ask me I doubt he's even been here before, we keep hearing the guards saying he has this serious illness so he doesn't go out much,' Hayate explained, 'he's the one that made up the goddamn rules around here, he's the one that thought of messing with our heads with the food, he's the one that ordered the guards to give us as much of a hard time in here as possible, it's all of his ideas that make this place hell,' he said, all of them nodded at the end. Kyo smirked.

'Why you smiling, its not meant to funny, boy,' Go said.

'Has anyone seen what he looks like,' Kyo asked.

'Well one guard said he saw him once, he said that he was really young, but always pale, another guard said he's always in kimonos and yukata and such,' Kawura said.

'I'm surprised the guards got all their facts right, you'd think they'd only be rumours but they were true,' Kyo said more to himself then to the others, they looked at him surprised for the hundredth time today.

'You've seen him before?' Ken asked.

'Well yeah, he's the head of the Sohma family, I forgot to tell you that the quarter of the Sohma's I know are the middle of the whole Sohma clan, I guess you can say we're… the core of the family?' Kyo explained.

'EHH?!' All of them gasping.

'don't worry, don't worry, no one liked him anyway, you think he's so evil about all these jail rules, well he way more worse,' Kyo said, 'He's punished pretty much all of us, for example, Yuki, as much as I hate him, he still had a pretty bad childhood, Akito would lock him in a room and do all sorts of sick things to him, though Akito was about my age he was still an evil bastard as a kid,' all of them stared wide eyed at the orange-haired teenager, all listening intently.

'Oh, not to mention he wouldn't allow any of us to love, for example Hatori, our family doctor, he fell in love, he was engaged but Akito wouldn't allow it, in the end Hatori's left eye became half blind. Not to mention Kisa and Hiro, their still very young yet they love each other, but Akito hurt Kisa which caused Hiro to drift away from Kisa in case she got into more injuries, but that only lead to Kisa being teased at school, and then that soon lead to her being depressed that included her not talking to anyone.' Kyo kept going.

'But, if you ask me, I reckon my cousin Rin got into the worst shit with Akito, Akito would always threaten her to stay away from Haru, who she loves by the way, though she tried to, she couldn't. Rin became really depressed and started starving herself which got her really sick, when she was in the hospital Akito came to visit her and ended up pushing her out the window,' Kyo finally finished and got his breath back, Kyo looked around and noticed more criminals from other tables came and crowded around his table and listening to the whole thing, all of them gawking at him in utter shock. Kyo stared back at all of them, when they kept silent and just stared Kyo began to get annoyed.

'Stop staring already!' Kyo yelled, all of them snapped out of their daze and went back to being casual as if nothing ever happened, he heard numerous fake coughs and one guy asking another, 'so…ahem…what were we talking about' with a goofy smile on his face, though the person he had asked replied by saying, 'what are you on about my table was in the other side of the cafeteria from yours, how could we have been talking?'

'Baka's,' Kyo muttered to himself, suddenly everything went quiet, all heads whipped towards him, all eyes turned to glares, all dopey expressions suddenly turned to gangsta expressions. Kyo looked around him and knew he had said the wrong thing.

'NANI?!' they all yelled, numerous eyes were twitching in anger.

'What did you just call me?!' one guy yelled.

'Unforgivable!' another yelled.

'He's going wished he never said that,' one guy said punching his fist into his own hand, he walked towards Kyo. Kyo gave a sigh and looked the other way, trying to ignore the man.

'Hey! Don't be so full of it, orangey, look me in the eye, coward!' the guy yelled. The nicknames hit Kyo like a rock, he looked at the man glaring a thousand daggers at him. Kyo abruptly stood up from his seat, the crowd backed away, giving the two men some space.

'Step back, step back, babies, they about to get it on!' Go yelled from where he was, backing more people away.

'Don't touch me, faggot!' a guy yelled as Go tried to push him to step back, Go froze.

'Oh, you did not just call me that!' Go yelled clicking his fingers over his head, a hand on his hip.

'Hey,' Hayate's deep voice looked between the two, 'don't steal the spotlight from Kyo and Kenishi, I wanna see what Kyo's got,' Hayate said, a smirk was on his lips.

'You got lucky this time,' the man said to Go.

'Hmph' Go said walking away, his head up high. Kyo and Kenishi ignored the little quarrel for they had their own to deal with. Each of them took a step closer to one another.

'Let's get this over with,' Kyo told him, Kenishi cracked his knuckles, Kyo cracked his neck.

'Eck, disgusting,' Go muttered to himself.

Kyo stood still, Kenishi made the first move, he aimed to punch his nose, Kyo titled his head sideways, making him miss. Kenishi growled. He went to punch his gut, but Kyo caught his fist with his hand, Kenishi tried to make him let go, but his grip was hard as rock, Kyo wouldn't let go. Kenishi tried to throw another punch to Kyo's face with his other hand, however Kyo made a quick move and ducked just in time, still holding Kenishi's fist in his hand, Kyo sweeped him off his feet with a swift low kick. There was a load crack, Kyo had sweeped Kenishi on the floor as well as break his arm at the same time. Kenishi yelled in pain.

'OH MY GOD! THE PAIN! THE AGONY!' he yelled.

'Man down! Man down!' the same man who had called Go a faggot shouted and rushed to Kenishi's side.

'Tsukusa… I can't feel me legs!' Kenishi yelled.

'Bullshit, it's your arm I broke not your legs, don't exaggerate,' Kyo said.

'Okay, that's it, you gonna die now!' Tsukusa yelled, he stood up and faced Kyo.

'You look weaker than him, and I took him out in less than five minutes, I'll could take you out in one second,' Kyo said.

'Don't be so cocky you just got into jail and you already acting so high and mighty!' Tsukusa yelled.

'Fine, I'll prove it,' Kyo said, and BAM just like that Tsukusa was down, unconscious, Kyo had punch him right in the head in one second like he had predicted. Kyo sighed and started to walk away.

'Segoi!' Go dreamily said.

'Matte!' Kyo stopped walking and turned around to face a man about his height, with black hair and pale skin.

'What?' Kyo said getting annoyed.

'Kazuma Sohma, you said he was your adoptive father,' the guy said, 'you mean Kazuma Sohma, as in martial arts unbeatable master in all of Tokyo?' the man asked.

'Yeah, him. What about it?' Kyo asked, one eyebrow raised.

'No way! He's the one that taught you martial arts wasn't he? Holy crap I am like a huge fan of his!' the guy said.

'Yes he was my master since I was little, he taught me almost everything he knows,' Kyo said. When he looked around he noticed all the people that had once been crowding around him were now a very far distance away from him, as in the other side of the cafeteria away from him. The only people who stood their ground was Tsukusa, though he was still unconscious and the guy who was still babbling on, even Kenishi was struggling to stay away from him.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Kyo yelled. Go ran towards him a trail of non-existent dust behind him.

'You see, because of this freak right here,' Go pointed at the man who was still babbling on about something, 'we know about Kazuma Sohma and how good of a martial artist he is, and now that we know you were trained by him and he was your adoptive father, they all decided not to mess with you anymore, but honey I am gonna stick to you like glue!' Go said latching onto him, Kyo shook him off.

'No way in hell,' Kyo said and started to walk off, behind him all of the criminals talking amongst themselves saying something about either Kyo or Kazuma. As Kyo walked out of the cafeteria he smirked, a little smirk no one can see.

Go walked up to all the people that he had been sitting with.

'I think we got us our ticket to don't-mess-with-us-baby-or-matches-gonna-go-Jackie-chan-on-you,' Go said, laughing at what he thought was funny.

'Matches?' Ken raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, honey, that's his new nickname, imma call him Matches from now on, with his burning hair colour going on,' Go said.

'Not bad,' Hayate said, thinking about it, 'yeah, I think I'll call him that too,' soon everyone nodded agreeing with the new found nickname.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Hey,' a guard whispered waving over to another guard to come over.

'What?' the other guard asked with an annoyed tone.

'That new kid, Kyo or something, he's the adopted son of Kazuma Sohma, you know that freak, Jiro keeps talking about, I also heard him talking about the big boss,' the guard told him.

'Are you sure you heard right, Kira?'

'Yea, apparently he knows him, I'm telling you, Garu, this kids a Sohma and knows more about our boss then us,' Kira said.

'Any more dirt?' Garu asked.

'Yeah, he took down Tsukusa in one second.'

**OKAY! This chapter was mostly a filler and thing so you can get to know Kyo's new friends! Yayyy. Sorry, I noticed how out of character Kyo is in this chapter but oh wells, it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway please review! Onegai! My sister just came back from Japan! She's brought home so many present and she got a poster of Hana Kimi! Not to mention she has so many picture of hot Japanese guy!!! I'm so jealous!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hello! SORRRRRYYYY FOR THE LONG WAIT!…Goddamn writers block…I hope you liked last chapter, I absolutely LOVE Go! I love gay guys their the best, I'm always comfortable around them. If you people have a problem with homosexuals -SHAME! They are cool! I have a gay friend that isn't even gay, but he's panzy and he doesn't mind me seeing him that way. I'm so sorry for the really really slow update, a lot has been going on lately.**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**I Will Protect Her**

**Chapter Five:**

Tohru and Yuki walked to school in silence, neither said anything, neither wanted to. Every now and then Yuki would sneak a glance at Tohru, he sighed, the frown on her face has been there for a week now. Yuki thought back…

_((Flash back))_

'_The blood Tohru, who's blood was it?' Uo begged…._

'_It…it was Akito's blood!' Tohru shouted. She quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Hana and Uo's eyes widened. Tohru closed her eyes shut, more tears kept pouring down…_

'_Tohru…' Uo's voice was barely over a whisper, 'what…what do you mean?'_

'_I…'_

'_I did it!' she yelled finally, Hana and Uo's eyes widened wider, they couldn't believe their ears, 'I killed Akito,' Tohru's voice was so shaky._

'_But…Kyo..' Uo said._

'_He protected me,…he told me to run,' she took a deep breath, 'he put that blood on himself to look like he did it.'_

_((End of Flashback))_

Yuki had been passing by her room when he heard them talk, he didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just sought of happened. Of course Tohru didn't know he knew, and he was going to keep it that way until Tohru was ready to tell him herself.

That night he had stayed up thinking. He had loved Tohru, so he thought. He thought of how Kyo protected her the way he did. It was then he knew, no way did he love Tohru as much as Kyo did. He asked himself.

_Would I have done that?_ Yuki gave another glance at Tohru. No, he wouldn't have, if he was in their positions at the time he would be too scared to do anything, he wouldn't be able to think of taking the blame. No matter how bad a temper Kyo had, how stupid and arrogant the former cat was, he definitely had a big heart.

When both Yuki and Tohru entered the room they stood frozen at the doorway. The whole class were in little groups surrounding one another, whispering things into each others ears, numerous newspapers were being passed around the classroom. As soon as they saw Tohru they all froze and stared at her. Uo and Hana came into the classroom, brushing passed Tohru and Yuki.

'What happening here?' Uo asked, a brow raised holding her almighty pole in one hand, her eyes gave a cold stare to each and of her classmates. A random guy gulped. Uo eyed him, she began to walk towards him, Hana following behind her. Slow echoing steps Uo made. She looked at him and snatched the newspaper of his hand. She scanned through it. Her eyes widened.

'What the hell is this?' Uo yelled. Hana grabbed the newspaper from Uo's hand and also scanned, she had the same reaction but said nothing, she passed it to Yuki. As soon as he saw the headline, his jaw clenched.

"**Juvenile delinquent murders Head of the Sohma Family" **An enlarged picture of Kyo walking out of the Sohma estate, handcuffs around his wrists and cops on either side of him right under the big, black, bald writing the heading.

Uo, mad as ever, snatched all of the other newspapers from the other students, each of them the same as the first. Angrily she threw them on the floor, she grabbed matches from her pocket and began burning them all. As soon a huge bonfire burned, Uo had her hands on her hips laughing like a maniac. They all sweat dropped.

Tohru confused looked over Yuki's shoulder and saw the newspaper. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears were filling her eyes once again. She walked backwards before running out the door.

'Tohru-chan!'

'Miss Honda'

Yuki, Uo and Hana all yelled after her. As soon as they were about to run after her, Mayu-sensei walked into the classroom, a confused look on her face.

'What happened to Miss Honda?' she asked, she said looking over her shoulder. Her head turned to the classes directions, the pile of books which she had been carrying dropped onto the floor as soon as she saw the fire now climbing up the walls.

'UOTANI ARISA, TAKE OUT THAT FIRE!' she yelled, her eyes wide, as she began to panic.

'How'd she know it was me?' Uo said sighing.

'Your still holding the match sticks,' Hana pointed out.

'DAMMIT!' Uo cursed.

'THE FIRE, ARISA, THE FIRE!' Mayu-sensei yelled, now hysterical.

'Crap,' Uo said beginning to blow, which didn't really help seeing how the fire was now absolutely massive. Uo began yelling curses. Suddenly a cloud of cold, white, fluffy stuff washed over Uo, taking out the fire.

'What the hell?!' Uo yelled turning around and wiping off the white substance off her eyes. She saw Hana standing there with a fire hydrant in her hands.

'I didn't know we had a fire hydrant in the class,' Uo said.

'We didn't,' Hana replied her normal monotone voice.

'A mystery…'

Sweatdrop.

((Meanwhile..))

Tohru leaned on the fence that that kept her falling off the school's roof. She looked down, several people were down on the school grounds, they seemed really small from the roof. Tohru closed her eyes, tears drops fell landing on the school grounds, if you were standing under the schools roof you would think it was raining. _It's all my fault_. She told herself. She turned around, her back now leaning on the fence. She looked around the roof. It was Kyo's favourite spot out of the whole school. It was his escape from reality.

'I miss too much,' Tohru whispered, she looked behind her shoulder and looked at how high she was from the ground once again, 'maybe if I…'

'Don't even think about that, Miss Honda,' an all to familiar voice said. Tohru turned her head straight and saw Yuki standing there, 'Then Kyo's purpose in keeping you protected would be useless, he would have gone to jail for no reason,' Yuki said as he stood beside her. Tohru's eyes widened, Yuki knew?

'Sohma-san…' Tohru said feeling ashamed and looking at her feet.

'You are not a selfish person miss Honda, if you even think that kind of thought it effects all of us,' Yuki told. Tohru nodded, wiping away a falling tear.

'I'm sorry, I just…'

'We know,' Yuki patted her back, 'you miss him.'

'I'm worried, poor Kyo, he must be going through hell in prison,' Tohru said.

'I'm sure he's fine miss Honda, he's a tough guy, you know that,' Yuki smiled at her, a nice brotherly smile. Tohru smiled back for the first time in a week.

'I know, but what if he's not coping…"

**((….JAIL:))**

'Hey, hey, hey it's matchstick, whassup baby?' Go said giving a now too familiar handshake to Kyo.

'Nothing much…uhhh, where'd all the tables go?' Kyo said looking around the cafeteria. It was cleared of all tables and chairs. People crowded around the sides. Leaving the centre of the cafeteria empty, 'and what are you wearing?' Kyo said, looking at Go up and down.

'You like?' Go asked twirling around, he wore a white mini skirt and a pink boob tube, he wore red lipstick and from what Kyo could see, eye liner and mascara.

'What the hell? I feel like puking,' Kyo said, feigning to gag, Go pouted, 'anyway, you didn't answer my question.'

'Oh, I thoughts someone might have told you already, well anyways every week we have our weekly exercise.' Go explained, Kyo nodded slowly, 'and our exercise is today!'

'…soooo I still don't get why your wearing…._that_' Kyo emphasising the word "that".

'Just watch and learn, hun, you'll understand, and don't worry the steps are easy,' Kyo raised a brow. _Steps?_ Suddenly the whole cafeteria became quiet, all conversations from any convict was silenced. Kyo looking confused as ever, watched as Go began to walk towards the middle, his high heels making an echoing sound. Yes high heels, until now Kyo didn't even notice them, he was amazed as how well balanced Go was, he didn't trip or stumble. Go stood in the middle. Kyo then sees Tsukasa coming out of the crowd, his eyes widened. Kyo knew this was going to be bad news, Kyo was about to run over and give Tsukusa another beating, if it wasn't for a buffy, tattooed arm stopping him. Hayate shook his head and nodded towards Tsukasa and Go, signalling him just to watch.

Tsukasa walked over to Go and held out his elbow, Go wrapped his arm around him, they both began to walk, the both began to walk…LIKE A COUPLE. Kyo's jaw dropped.

'What the f-'

**Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark**

A deep voice rang through the cafeteria, cutting Kyo from finishing such a dirty word. Music in the background was heard as the deep voice continued. Suddenly the other convicts began to walk towards the so called 'couple'. And not in a normal walk, oh no, they had they're arms straight out in front of them, they're hands hanging loosely on their wrists. They dragged their feet, made weird moaning sound and weird facial expressions. One thought came to Kyo's mind…_Zombie's?_

**  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
**

Kyo couldn't help but think how familiar this sounded. His fellow inmates continued to act like zombies, chasing after Go and Tsukasa, soon Tsukasa becomes a zombie as well, they then all tried to go after Go. Go acting, dramatically ran away, making a horrified face. At first the 'zombies' were wandering all over the place, but as Kyo watched on, they all seemed to making some sort of formations, almost a hundered were lined up in the back, a large amount of convicts were split into two groups on each side of the cafeteteria, both shapped into squares. and in the middle was a triangle, Tsakasa the point of the triangle and the lead of the whole dance.

**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Youre paralyzed**

Everyone freezes, Go is out of the picture and Kyo can no longer see him. Suddenly the real beat of the music starts. And to Kyo absolute gob smacked astonishment, all of his inmates begin to dance an all too familiar dance. THRILLER. Each and everyone of them are unbelievably synchronised. They even did the: Clap! Spread! Sliiiide…wobble head. Stomp! The dancing went on for a long time until finally the vocals of the one and only Michael Jackson came on.

**Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight **

You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind  
Youre out of time

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke,' Kyo said to himself, seeing how no one was listening to him. He looked around, even Hayate was doing it! Kyo couldn't believe this, Hayate was one of the manliest people Kyo knew in the jail. Then he spotted Kenishi. He was one of the main people in the middle. 

Kyo eyed Tsukasa more, he was one hell of a good dancer, which shocked the hell out of him. To him Tsukasa was just one of Kenishi's dogs, who did Kenishi's dirty work, and did whatever Kenishi wanted. Wrong. He had talent. And by the look on his face Kyo knew he was enjoying himself.

**  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight **

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
Theres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time  
(theyre open wide)  
This is the end of your life

Theyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight  


By the third chorus Tsukasa did a little solo, doing his own thing while the others did other various moves. Kyo looked around. He couldn't believe this perfection. WHAT KIND OF JAIL IS THIS?! What the hell was Akito thinking? Kyo never thought Akito would think of such an activity, it's impossible. Too bad Akito was dead so Kyo couldn't get his answers. Kyo racked his brain out thinking of some possibilities that would explain Akito's reason of thinking of this.

He was on drugs that day?

He was sick and didn't now what he was doing.

Delusional!

**Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal.**

Finally it ended. As soon as the music stopped, The convicts instantly dropped they're hands. And without a word they all began to file out of the cafeteria as if nothing happened. Kyo began to get ticked of.

'CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' he yelled. But no one answered because they had already left. Kyo sweat dropped. He sighed, looking up at all the corners of the ceiling, only now does he notice loud speakers, _so that's where the music was coming from…_ he soon left the cafeteria as well. He made it up to his cell and saw Go already changed back to his inmate clothes.

'What was Akito thinking when he made this rule?' Kyo asked straightaway. Go looked up at him and smiled.

'Did ya like it?! I thinks this was the best one I've dones yet,' he said, completely ignoring Kyo's question,

'what is wrong with your Japanese?! You can't even speak right,' Kyo said, getting annoyed, he sat down on the bed. Go looked offended.

'Well, sorry honey for dropping out of school early, nots my fault, they were all against gays, crazy people,' Go said. Kyo shook his head.

'Never mind what I said just answer my question,' He said.

'Oh Akito didn't decide this,' Go said. Kyo was shocked.

'Then who did?'

'Dunno, he was replacing Akito for a day, since the stupid ass was too sick, anyways, the replacement noticed we had no exercise, so he made that up, most of us were reluctalant at first but began to enjoy it, I remember he had black hair, maybe even in his twenty's, definitely a hawty,' Go explained.

'Shigure….' Kyo muttered under his breath, he should have known, the one obvious idea that didn't pop up in his head, he looks at Go, 'AND RELUCTALANT IS NOT A WORD!' he yelled at him.

'Wateva.'

**OKAY…. The jail bit of this chapter was definitely random. But I should tell you THERE REALLY IS A JAIL LIKE THAT. There is this jail in the Philippines that dance for exercise and they are ALL synchronized! They do a different song every time though. I'm filo, so I was very proud to see such a jail. LOL. Go to my profile to find the link to see the Filipino jail yourself, and I'm sure it will give you a better picture of This chapter's performance! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Thankyou for reading hope you enjoyed PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. AUTHOS NOTE

-1**NOT A CHAPTER….****sorry! Please read.**

**Sorry for the really slow update, I honestly have no idea what to do next. I mean like, can someone give me ideas as to how we can get Kyo out of the jail? I don't even know what to do with Tohru. I've thought fast forwarding so that we go a few years later. But other than that if I want Kyo to escape I'm a complete lostie, how do people escape get out of jail?! I'm sorry. But if anyone has any ideas don't post it as a review give it to me as private messages, so people won't be spoiled. DON'T WORRY Ii will give you credit for the chapter for giving me an idea. **

**Sorry to waste your time, and help me out if you can.**

**--IDshin **


End file.
